Ripples Through Time
by AwDaviZ
Summary: When an ordinary boy is thrust head-first into the world of his dreams, his actions send ripples through time, changing DBZ forever.


Hello, This is a repost of my story, because thanks to a review, I saw the previous version had some pretty major flaws. Hopefully this one is better. Anyway, I think the only bit of info I need to give is that GT doesn't happen in this. Mainly because I haven't seen it. Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated. And, what I keep forgetting to do, the disclaimer:

I do not own anything to do with DBZ. Nothing.

Time: 22:37

Date: 04/01/2013

Location: England

A young boy sat at his desk, his tired eyes and brown hair bathed in the light of a computer screen. As always, he was watching Dragonball Z. He loved DBZ. In fact, he considered it the best TV show in the world. The boy was so obsessed with DBZ that he had created his own character of how he would look if put into that universe. After making yet another adjustment to his persona, the boy shut down the PC and drifted up to bed, where he fell into a DBZ dream filled sleep.

Time: 11:26

Date: 17/5/767

Location: The Cell Games arena

"Okay my children, playtime is over. You can kill them now"

The words rang through the young super saiyan's head. Gohan, an 11 year old boy was standing on his own, facing the most terrible monster he'd ever seen. Cell, a green, insect-like creature, stood there with a smug look on his face as the 7 Cell Juniors beat the hell out of his friends and father. He thought about his father. Goku Son, the saviour of worlds. The man who dropped his son into an impossible fight. As he watched the blue Cell lookalikes pummel his friends again, he lost all hope. He couldn't win. Cell was too strong. The Cell Juniors went for a finishing blow.

Then, they stopped. Even Cell stopped smirking. Everybody looked over towards Mr Satan and the TV crew. It wasn't them they were looking at though. It was the figure behind them. The 11 year old boy with his arms crossed and a tail flowing in the wind.

Time: 11:23

Date: 17/5/767

Location: A road near the Cell Games arena.

The boy woke up due to an uncomfortable sensation on his back. He didn't remember his bed being cold, hard, and… a rock? Where were his bed, and more importantly, his house? He slowly got up, and then he noticed what he was wearing: A dark blue Gi top, black Gi bottoms, red and white boots, and a red sash around his waist. There was also a brown tail attached to his body that was wriggling about. These clothes were familiar. This was the outfit of his Saiyan character.

_Am I in Dragonball Z? Is this really happening? No, this must be a dream. _He pinched himself. It didn't hurt. _Ok, so this is a dream. A dream where I have control over myself. Oh well, better make the most of it. I think I'm my character. Am I? Hang on, I can check. _He walked over to one of many abandoned cars on the road and looked in the window. Staring back was a boy with black, spiky hair and equally dark eyes. A lock of hair hung down on each side of his face. The face of his character. _So if I am my character, do I have his abilities? I should be able to go to all 3 levels of Super Saiyan. It should come naturally. _He gathered his Ki, feeling it energize him. He pushed it further, feeling it in every part of his body. Then, in a rush, it happened. The reflection now had gold hair and teal eyes. He was a Super Saiyan. _Yeah, I have hi- my abilities. _He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. _Hey, I wonder what year it is. What are the Z Fighters doing? _He tried to tune his new senses to seek the Ki of Goku and the others. That's when he felt the dark, overwhelming Ki of one of the fiercest enemies in DBZ: Cell. _Well, I know what time it is now. The Cell Games are in progress, and I think I should pay them a visit. With Super Saiyan 3, I'll annihilate Cell. _He took off, heading for the arena. _I just hope I get there before Goku has to sacrifice himself. _A minute later, he touched down a few metres behind Mr Satan and his silly little group. The boy crossed his arms and surveyed the scene. Gohan was kneeling on the ground before Cell, in some kind of agony. The 7 minions were beating the pulp out of the other Z Fighters. _So Gohan hasn't gone Super Saiyan 2 yet. There's still plenty of time. _He glared at Cell and raised his Ki so everyone would sense him.

Time: 11:27

Date: 17/5/767

Location: The Cell Games arena

Gohan stared at the newcomer with interest, shock, and a little bit of hope.

_What's he doing here? This is really dangerous, Cell could kill him. And how come there's another Saiyan here? He's a Super Saiyan, too! _Then a tiny voice in his head asked, _Will he beat Cell for me? _Gohan said his reply out loud.

"No! I will beat Cell! I must!" Then he looked up, to see Cell charging an energy blast in the direction of the boy, Mr Satan, and the others. "No! No!" He screamed. But he could only watch in horror as Cell let the blast fly. Gohan was too beat up to intercept it, so he had to watch the ball hit the humans and erupt into massive cloud of smoke. The area was eerily silent.

Inside Gohan, something was changing. _I… I could have done something there. Yet I did nothing! Am I really that weak and cowardly that I'll let people with no way to defend themselves die because I haven't got the guts to help? I let innocents die. I should have protected them. I'm sorry. But… This can't go on. I won't let this happen anymore!_

"This ends NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Gohan screamed as he stood up straight. His power massively increased as a new gold aura burst into life around him, and blue crackles of electricity sparked across the flowing energy. His hair, normally short and down, lengthened and stood on end. One stubborn lock still pointed down. His eyes narrowed at Cell. Cell smirked back.

"So this is your hidden power. It's not very impressive, is it?" He asked.

"I'm going to destroy you Cell," Gohan replied, his voice completely calm. He advanced, slowly and threateningly. When he was about four meters away from the bio-android, he dropped into his fighting stance.

"Okay, stop right there."

All turned to look at the source of the voice. Where there should have been a crater, and dead bodies, there was six cowering humans and one boy, now standing in front of them. As he slowly drifted over to the fight, Cell stared, dumbfounded.

"How did you survive that? Oh, I see, you must be one of these Saiyans. Yes, it makes sense. You have the stupid blonde hair."

Ignoring Cell, the boy spoke to Gohan.

"Well done, you went Super Saiyan 2, although I didn't expect it now. I suppose this is better though. Anyway, Gohan let me fight Cell. I can beat him really easily."

"How do you know my name?" The young warrior questioned his new ally.

"I'll explain after. Right now we have a fight to win."

Cell interjected. "Boy, do you really think you can fight me? I'll wipe you out in a heartbeat."

"Oh yeah? Let me power up and I'll give you the best fight you've ever had. But first, what do you know about Super Saiyans?"

"Well, they have gold hair, green eyes, and they provide slightly more of a challenge than normal Saiyans," The monster replied.

Okay then, I'm going to teach you about Super Saiyans." The boy dropped back to his usual state. "This is my normal form. This is Super Saiyan." He powered up to the first level. "This is Super Saiyan 2. Think of it as the next level." He flashed straight into SSJ2, his hair splitting into more gold spikes. Gohan was shocked.

"How did you do that so easily? It took loads of pain and loss for me to do that."

"I'll explain that later too. Now Cell. This is Super Saiyan 2. Are you ready to see what happens next?"

"Is it more interesting than this?"

"Oh yes. This… Is to go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Time: 11:32

Date: 17/5/767

Location: Home of the Satan Family

A young girl stared at the static on the television screen before her. She wondered what was going on out there at the arena. Her thoughts drifted back to what she had seen happening on the TV.

This strange boy was getting beaten by Cell, when he stopped. The camera had panned round to show a boy very similar to the one by Cell. He had stood with his arms crossed and gold hair flowing in the wind. Wind that seemed to be coming from him. To her, he looked like some kind of hero, ready to destroy the monster. However, she knew that wasn't the case. Her father was going to beat Cell. He was the strongest man alive. Then Cell had used another one of those tricks. A ball of light had appeared in his hands, and then he threw it towards the camera. The last bit of footage picked up showed the boy somehow appearing in front of her father and the others. Then the static started. It hadn't stopped.

She worried about her father. Sure, he was a great martial artist, but he wasn't explosive proof. As she thought this, she noticed the ground start to shake. It shook more and more, until it reached a force much higher than the most powerful earthquake. Again, she wondered: What was going on out there?

Time 11:33

Date 17/5/767

Location: The Cell Games arena

The young Saiyan screamed and screamed, until the whole Earth shook from the sheer power radiating from the boy. His hair gradually lengthened down his back, and his aura grew more erratic with every second. Even Cell backed away from the unapproachable force of Super Saiyan power. Finally something seemed to snap in the boy's mind. With one final Earth-shaking scream, he completed the transformation to SSJ3. Gold hair flowed down his back, while a lock hung down on either side of his head. His eyebrows were completely gone. The boy smirked at the cowering figure of Cell.

"This one takes a bit longer than the others. But it's much more powerful. Aw, is the poor terroriser scared?" Cell was slowly backing away. The boy smirked, and launched a bone shattering punch into the bio android's stomach. Cell flew back, creating a trench in the ground. He staggered to his feet and was promptly met by an uppercut to the face. He was sent into the air, where the boy kicked him back down. The Saiyan dropped straight onto him, causing him to vomit up green blood and then the unconscious form of Android 18. Krillin immediately dashed to her side.

"18! Don't worry, I'm gonna keep you safe." He scooped her into his arms and flew back to the others, where the Cell Juniors were still frozen in shock. The boy powered down to SSJ2 and picked up the dropped bag of senzu beans.

"Just got to take care of some things, then we can begin the main event." He threw the bag to Krillin, instructing him to give one each to the Z-Fighters. Next, seven quick shots were unleashed, annihilating the Mini Cells. He walked to the dumbfounded Gohan who turned to him.

"There's a Super Saiyan 3!?" He asked.

"Hell yeah," Came the reply. The boy stood by the other warrior. He extended his arm toward Cell. "Gohan, I know it's hard, but trust me. Please. For this battle."

"Well, I don't exactly trust you, but you're an ally for now," Gohan said.

"Good enough. Right, put your arm under mine, fingers spread out." He did so, and the resulting pose looked suspiciously like the one for a certain Ki attack. "Now, we're going to fire the first Dual Kamehameha. Ready?" Gohan nodded. "Okay, here we go."

"Ka…"

Two voices rang out at once, blending into one.

"Me…"

The now recovered Z-Fighters watched, astounded by the amount of power being charged.

"HA…"

Cell simply stood there, frozen in fear.

"ME…"

The boy chuckled before shouting the final syllable.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A massive golden beam of energy spewed out from the two boy's hands, quickly enveloping Cell in its deadly embrace. As the immense blast flew out of orbit and through the Solar system, it totally obliterated the bio-android stuck within it. Not a single cell remained. As the smoke cloud drifted, Gohan literally jumped for joy, and the rest of the Z-Fighters also celebrated. The boy quickly took off into the sky. However, he was met by a punch in the face by Vegeta.

"Explain this right now! I demand to know how you have achieved a third level of Super Saiyan! Tell me! Right now!"

"Um, first, can we put all the damage right? Then I'll explain," The boy fearfully replied. Vegeta was in thought for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Fine, but I demand a full explanation the moment the Dragon is gone!" The boy sighed in relief and followed the Z-Fighters as they took off to make their wishes.

Time: 11:37

Date: 7/5/767

Location: The Cell Games arena

Mr Satan was a clever man. He realised, from the massive dust cloud, that those strange people had beaten Cell. He also realised that if the world knew that he hadn't beat Cell, his image would be ruined. So, while the dust swirled, he quickly darted out and stood confidently at the center of the destroyed area. When everything was still, the reporter looked up to see Mr Satan standing triumphantly where Cell had stood. He walked over to the champ.

"Cell's gone. What happened, sir? Did you beat Cell?"

"HAHAHAHAH, you bet I did! That stupid green thing is gone now!" The reporter rushed off to deliver the good news to the world.

Time: 12:13

Date: 7/5/767

Location: Kami's Lookout

The Z-Fighters (Plus the boy) had flown up to Kami's Lookout to put right the damage done by Cell. With the dragonballs laid on the floor, they summoned the dragon.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED THE ETERNAL DRAGON. WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES?"

"We wish for all the damage done and people killed by Cell to be reversed," Goku spoke up. The dragon's eyes glowed briefly, and then its voice sounded out once more.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" After several second's thought, Krillin started to speak.

"Can-can you make-"

"No, it can't do that," He was quickly cut off by the boy. "Try this one. Dragon, Krillin wishes for the bombs in the androids to be removed."

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL." Shenron disappeared, the dragonballs scattered across the world, and the sky returned to normal. Hiding behind a pillar, Android 18 was confused.

_That short guy had the bomb in me removed? Why? Well, I'm thankful to him, but I'm still leaving._ She ran and leapt off into a free fall towards the ground. Only the boy noticed her leave.

_So things are already changing. Interesting._ Then he was backhanded across the face by Vegeta.

"Okay brat. Explanation time! Who are you, why are you here and how is there a third level of Super Saiyan!?"

Looking up from the floor in a daze, the boy replied,

"I don't… know. Ow, my head." Vegeta flashed into SSJ and raised a hand filled with Ki towards the young Saiyan.

"There's going to be a lot more than your head hurting in a minute! Right. You have ten seconds to start answering these questions, or your head and shoulders are going to receive a divorce! The questions are: Who and what are you? Why are you here? How did you get here? And why, for the love of all that's holy, can you achieve a third state of Super Saiyan!? How is that even possible!?"

"I'm… uh… um," _Shit! I didn't think of a name for myself! What could I be called, what to be called? Think of a Saiyan name. Those are based off of vegetables. Um… Dammit, I can't think of a vegetable! Uh, ok, how about something like Goku's name? Go-ken? Golun? Godin? Yeah, that'll do. Godin. _"My name's Godin. And, I'm a Full-blood Saiyan."

"Impossible!" Vegeta interrupted. "I and that clown over there are the only Saiyans left! I'm sure of it!"

"Well, that's kind of to do with the next questions," Godin replied. "I'm from a universe where we can see what is going to happen in other universes. Once we detect a terrible event, someone gives themselves a body and powers, and goes to help out." _I hope he doesn't realise I'm lying. That would be bad. But then, he looks pretty pissed already._

"You gave yourself those powers?" Vegeta was visibly getting angrier. Veins popped on his forehead. His hand clenched and his muscles tensed. Godin just nodded, wary of the Saiyan Prince. "You are a disgrace to the Saiyans. Sickening. I have worked my entire life, and for what!? To have this boy appear and upstage my achievements!? You are pathetic! A weakling who uses tricks to become strong! I am a true Saiyan warrior! A prince! You are nothing! Where is your honour!? You disgust me. I'm going to show you the power of a true Saiyan! Prepare to DIE!" The ball of Ki in his hand grew more and more powerful as he charged it. However, Goku quickly moved into the way.

"Vegeta, stop! This boy could be important!"

"Get out of the way Kakarott, or I'll blast you, too," The enraged Saiyan threatened.

"Woah, Vegeta. I don't want to fight. This boy said something about a terrible event. Let me talk to him, then you can do whatever you want. Please Vegeta?" Goku did his best puppy eyes. Vegeta relented.

"Fine, Kakarott. But as soon as you're done, I'm going to wipe him out."

"Thanks Vegeta!" Goku turned to Godin. "You said about a terrible event. Was that Cell, or is there something else coming?"

The young Saiyan's face became grave as he thought about his next words.

"There's something else coming. In seven years' time, at the World Martial Arts Tournament, an ancient evil will be unleashed upon the world. Its name is Majin Buu, and it is far stronger than you now." The Z-Fighters recoiled.

"E-Even stronger than now?" Gohan stuttered.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Came the reply

"Then how are we supposed to defeat it?" Krillin asked.

"You train. Oh, and I can help," Godin suggested.

"Oh no, brat. We have your warning now. The messenger is no longer required," Vegeta said. The ball of Ki reappeared. Goku shouted out.

"Wait Vegeta! If this Majin Buu is coming, and it's even stronger than Cell, we're going to need all the help we can get. I say we keep him as an ally. If you want, he can live with our family. I'll keep an eye on him. He could be really useful! Who else is with me?" There was silence. Only Gohan raised his hand. Piccolo spoke.

"I don't think any of us trust him. But if you keep him under control, and he helps us against this Buu, I guess he's staying."

"Right. Come on, Gohan, Godin. We'd better get home. Chi-Chi'll be wondering what's happened," Goku said. With that, everyone went their separate ways.

As the three Saiyans flew, Godin faced Goku.

"Hey Goku. You know I know what's going to happen?"

"Yeah."

"Well guess what's going to happen in about nine months."

"What?"

"You're going to have another son!"

"…Wha-!?"

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and if you have any questions, put them in a review, and I will answer them next chapter. Anyway, I'm out!


End file.
